


Lyra

by jadednae



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Inspired by Twitter, Original Character(s), Other, Protective Draco Malfoy, draco may have idiot friends but those idiot friends must stay away from his sister, mother-daughter bonding, please, soft and motherly narcissa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 12:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19869847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadednae/pseuds/jadednae
Summary: Draco and his [twin] sister have a fight, and Narcissa decides to have a heart-to-heart with her daughter.Inspired by a cc question I saw on my timeline.





	Lyra

The door slammed, signaling both parents that their children had arrived home for the holidays. The running to put their things away was nothing new, the yelling however was.

“Why must you ruin everything!”

“Lyra, the kid’s a git and he was going to hurt you!”

“He’s  _ your _ friend, Draco!”

“That’s how I know he would have only hurt you!”

“It was a single dance and you ruined it! We were fine until you came along, so why don’t you just leave me alone!”

Lyra stormed up the stairs, passing her mother and father in the dining room. She made sure to slam her bedroom door loud enough for the whole manor to hear.

Lucius just put his wine down and nodded to his wife, this was a mother’s issue. Narcissa also put her wine glass on the table and followed him into the foyer to see what the twins were fighting about. Since birth, they are like two sides of the same coin. The same sneaky and conniving, Slytherin coin. While Draco liked riding his broomstick in the house, Lyra stuck to reading books. While Lyra loved quietly slipping her brother colored hair potions out of playfulness, Draco preferred to physically duel his sister and make a grand show of it.

Draco was a bit sour when Lyra received her letter a week before he did, considering he was the older sibling ‘only by a few minutes’ they always argued about. However, they were just as loving as they were at each other’s throats. Unfortunately for the twin's parents, they seemed to be doing the latter.

“What in Salazar’s name is going on here? Draco explain.”

“Father, I swear I don’t know why she’s upset. If anything I did her a favor.”

“That’s not explaining the situation, young man!” Lucius couldn’t help but raise his voice, he had more important things to worry about. Like the soon to be return of the Dark Lord.

“Sweetheart why don’t you go pour us another drink and I will sort this out.”

He didn’t bother to say anymore, and being dismissed by his wife on a simple sibling rivalry wasn’t too bad.

“Draco, please explain to me the entire situation.”

“It was the Yule Ball. She’s upset I stopped her from kissing Blaise in one of the back stairwells.”

“Blaise Zabini? Your roommate?”

“Yes, I know him too well, he wouldn’t care about her. He only wanted a quick snog and then moves on to the next girl, like always.”

“Why should that concern you? If she wishes to kiss a boy then let her.”

“Just not Blaise, mother!”

“Why not?”

“Because that’s my sister! Lyra deserves better than a foul git who only wants one thing. I would hate to hex my best friend for being his normal stupid self and hurt my sister.”

“Does she know that’s why you stopped her?”

Draco seemed to ponder that for a moment. Why else would he care about who his sister snogs? “I mean, why else would I have done it? She should know that right?”

Narcissa smiled. Her little protective dragon. She kissed his blonde hair, much to his dismay, and began to ascend the stairs after her daughter. “Go unpack your things, love. I’ll talk to her.”

Draco nodded, taking his bags to his room, while Narcissa knocked on the door at the end of the hallway, shimmering with a ward to keep men out. “Lyra, sweetheart?”

She pushed the door open, taking tender steps. Lyra was sitting on the window sill, her black owl resting on her shoulder. Her daughter was a spitting image of herself at that age. “I don’t care what Draco has to say, mother. He can face a boggart for all I care.”

“Now I know you don’t mean that.” She sat next to her daughter, clearly disturbing her owl, Sypher, choosing to fly for the night.

“But I do! He ruins everything.”

“That’s just a brotherly thing. It’s his life’s work.” Narcissa placed her hand on her daughter’s cheek, pulling her to her chest. “Oh, my sweet, I know you don’t want to hear it, but Draco meant no harm in his actions. He said himself you deserve better than that boy. If Blaise’s is anything like his father than, I’d agree. Now are you really mad that he stopped you from kissing that boy, or are you only mad that your brother was right?”

Lyra kept her head on her mother’s chest, refusing to admit that both her mother and brother are right. “I just wanted to make that decision for myself. I don’t need anyone’s help.”

The older blonde smiled, kissing her daughter’s head. “You are more like me than you think child. Can we move past this little incident now? I believe someone requires an apology.”

“Can’t I just sulk a little longer? Make him feel bad?”

Chuckling, Narcissa stood up and smoothed out her dress. “You are your mother's daughter. You have until supper to sulk, then I want to hear you apologize to Draco.”

“Of course mother. One more thing?”

“Blaise’s father? How in Merlin’s name do you know what his father’s like?”

Narcissa turned halfway out the door, a mischievous smile on her face. “Your father was a bit slow asking me to the Yule Ball when we were in school. I also was ever so tempted by the naughty boy in class.”

“Ew, mum. Forget I asked. Leave me here to sulk.” Lyra turned to call her owl back in and find an outfit suitable for supper.

“Just don’t tell your father. He absolutely loathes being the last one to know anything.”

“Your secret is safe with me.”

“As is yours. Try not to feign anger too long. Your brother is strong as a dragon but a bit soft as well.”

Lyra laughed and stared at her owl, choosing to take a few more minutes to write a letter to her friend Cho before joining her family in the dining hall. Where her mother shared a knowing glance as Draco tried to apologize for upsetting her so much.

“It’s alright, brother. I know you meant well. Just don’t do it again. I can fight my own battles.”

Draco smiled, and Narcissa beamed with pride. This was the first of many sibling issues to come but, if they all ended like this then, she couldn’t be upset.

**Author's Note:**

> since I haven't seen anyone use the name Lyra, another constellation... I edited a photo of what I believe Lyra Malfoy would look like:  
> (remove the spaces)  
> https://twitter . com/lovelygugino/status/1152142183589224449?s=20


End file.
